


First Dance

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Series: Gigolas Fanart [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857472
Comments: 40
Kudos: 121
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).




End file.
